Ballet Shoes
by Chantal.Thehappylittlevegemite
Summary: Bella was taken from her home to become the Volturi's court dancer. For years she has danced for their entertainment. But will thinks change when a certain Coven visit? Please R&R! Could be slightly OOC :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I just got this really good idea in my head and it wouldn't go away! Soo.. I decided it to make it a story :D please read and review !**

**Chapter 1 **

It all started when I was just thirteen years old. I was in the ballet studio, all alone doing extra rehearsals for my end of year recital. I was just going through my routine when it all happened. I just finished in fifth position after my pirouette and a person emerged from the darkness. But he was no human, with his dark red eyes and deathly pale skin. I backed away towards the door and he kept coming for me. I turned and ran, ran as fast as I could in my pointe shoes but it was no match for him. He was in front of me and grabbed my arm. I screeched in pain, I'd be lucky if it wasn't broken. He told me that I would be a performer, an entertainer but I refused. I was given a choice. Death, or Life. Of course I chose life, and the only way I would be able to have a life would be to go with him. I hung my head and he took me in his arms.

After two days, we arrived at Italy. I was in front of a stone castle. I have researched this before so I believe it was the city of Volturra. We entered and the man greeted a woman at the front desk. She looked at me and smiled, I just nodded at her and turned away. The man pulled me along through all of the corridors. The only sound was the echo of our feet and my slow fearful breaths. We arrived in front of a huge wooden door. The man opened it and I looked around. Creatures with red eyes were everywhere. But three in particular caught my eye. They were sat at three thrones, looking like royalty. The one in the centre, he had black pin straight hair and red eyes that looked excited. The one on the left had black curly shoulder length hair, and red eyes that held no life. The last, the one on the right, had white, silk shoulder length hair and red eyes that burned holes through your skin. The centre one spoke.

"Hello Bella, welcome to your new home and new life as our court dancer" I tried to run again but it was no use. I was stuck here for life. My name is Isabella Swan, and welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! Sorry for the wait so anyway here is Chappy number 2! Please read and review!**

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock, _great_ another day of slavery I thought. I rolled over and pulled the cover of my bed over my face and attempted to go back to sleep. Of course, when I was just dozing off someone decided to knock on my door.

"Come on Isabella! Rise and shine!" Felix shouted through the door. I growled quietly, yes me the human growled at Felix. One, it was what? Eight O'clock in the morning and Two? He called me Isabella. I hate it, everyone here calls me Isabella and they won't listen when I correct them to Bella. So I've given up now. I ignored Felix and rolled over.

"Honey" He said in a really girly voice. "Get up now" He said in a dark tone. I sighed loudly and got out of the warm comfort of my bed. I stomped my way to the door of the bathroom and ran the water for the shower. While it was warming up I stripped off my clothes and waited for the water to become heated. Once it was I stepped into the shower but immediately wanted to jump out again as the water hit my blistery toes. I tried to hold back tears but a few escaped. I noticed that they were probably infected and that I would have to notify Aro to get me some cream. I washed my waist length hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and used my freesia body wash to wash myself. Once I was satisfied I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my hair and body and looked what Heidi had laid out for me to wear. There were pink tights and a blue/green leotard with an attached skirt. The leotard was velvet while the skirt was thin cotton. I rolled my eyes at the choice of outfit but I did like the colour **(leotard on profile)**. I pulled on the tights and leotard and rolled the tights to my knees. I rolled my hair out of the towel and ended up my blow-drying it. I then brushed it out and managed to gather it all into a bun, after I wrapped a matching ribbon around my slick, smooth bun.

I looked at the complexion that was staring at me in the mirror. My face had thinned out all these years. I was now an eighteen year old female girl, being hold captive and being forced to dance. My brown doe eyes had lost their sparkle they had five years ago. I had become thinner due to the amount of food they fed me. I only had one good friend here, Heidi. Sometimes when she could, she'd make my meals and feed me a decent amount of food. But that was only occasionally since Jane volunteered to prepare my meals. Oh, what a big, lousy mistake that was. She'd give me only half of what I should eat and it would be the things I hated to eat. Once, she even put a whole lot of chillis in a meal. All of this was because of one thing. She couldn't torture me. It was entertaining to watch her try and torture me the first time but now it's annoying and it frustrates her more, and that meant she got angrier at me. I sighed and headed out of the bathroom to my room. They gave me good accommodation. Pfft, they thought by giving me all I wanted would make me happier. Yeah right, because the one thing they wouldn't give me was freedom. I had every game console, the biggest TV, the most comfy bed but yeah, bribes don't work on me.

I was relieved that it was Heidi that brought me my breakfast today. It looked delicious. She had made Eggs and Bacon on toast, and to the side were a few pancakes coated in syrup. I gratefully thanked her and started to eat my meal. I savoured the taste and took my time to eat. While I was eating I talked to Heidi. She said she wanted to buy me a few more leotards. I declined at first, since I didn't like things bought for me but after a long argument I cautiously agreed. While she gathered up the cutlery and plates from my breakfast she told me Aro wished to see me. I sighed and knew that I would have to perform for him. I pulled my stockings down and slipped on my Pointe shoes. I knew that he'd at least let me warm up down there so I made my way to the ballroom. The ballroom was where their thrones were. It was a large space that had no use. But since they had me, it was put to use. I arrived and saw Marcus, Aro and Caius in their _thrones. _Marcus was just looking bored like usual and Aro looked excited. Caius however was like always, shooting death glares at me.

"You know Caius, if you keep that face on it'll be permanent. Oh wait, it already is Mr Grumpy, Lumpy, Fanged Caius" I smiled at myself since I made that up on the spot. He rose from his chair and stalked towards me. I smirked; Aro wouldn't let him touch me.

"Can I help you? Mr Grumpy, Lumpy, Fanged Caius" I asked him. He growled loudly at me.

"Enough! Isabella stop that now, Caius – get back on your chair" He commanded. Naww, he took the fun out of everything.

"Now Isabella I called you here to discuss something with you" Aro told me. "I need you to prepare a routine for you to perform at a celebration night here. The celebration will be an Anniversary of the Volturi for 1, 500 years **(I honestly have no clue how many years the Volturi have lived). **Are you able to do that Isabella?" He finally finished and asked me. I knew that I didn't really have a choice.

"Yes, I understand Aro" I answered him and he dismissed me. I remembered about the infected blisters on my feet.

"Oh yes Isabella, one of the Covens that are coming have a qualified doctor with them. I'll get him to see you" He told me and I made my way up to my room.

I was searching threw all my music trying to find the right piece of music. I decided on _Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_. It resembled how I am trying to breakaway from this place. I decided to do a lyrical dance instead of a classical. I searched through my dance bag under my bed and found a pair of foot undies **(On profile). **After a few more dances with these I would need to get a new pair. I then searched in my walk in closet for a costume. I wanted a light coloured one that was still colourful because it matched the flowing music. I found the exact one I was imagining and hung it on the outside handle of my closet **(On profile)**. Now the hard part began, doing a routine. I listened to the music a few times before starting my routine. Good, I had an idea in my head.

I would start on the ground, on my stomach with my legs in the air. I would do a split then a windmill kick and do a few stretches on the floor. Next, I would reach for the sky when I got up with one hand at a time, and three little steps. After that I would do an open pencil turn then another turn with my leg at attitude and at the same height as my head. Then a high kick to the side then stand on one foot and reach my arms up, another turn then a split run. That was the introduction done now it was easy to do the rest.

I had spent three days on my routine and I had finally completed it. I ran over it countless times wanting it to be perfect. Aro approved on my routine and just asked me to have more gymnastic moves in it so it would be more entertaining. Hello? I am a ballerina not a gymnast! I tried anyway and luckily they fitted into my routine.

~Ballet~

Today was the day of my performance and I was as nervous as hell. I was in my costume and just finished doing my hair in a side fishtail braid. I applied my make up that consisted of: Foundation, no blush since I have my own, eyeliner, mascara, some bluish/purple eye shadow and some lip gloss. I did have to say, for once I looked pretty. Heidi came in and once she saw me she grabbed me in a hug and said that I looked beautiful. I thanked her and then Heidi said that I had to start making my way down to the Ball Room. I nodded and she walked me to the doors of the room. Heidi told me to listen and once that I heard my name I enter and go in my starting position. I waited and waited and then Aro called my name. I quickly ran gracefully into my position and waited for the music to start. **(Routine is on profile. It is amazing! Well it is to me) **

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

I ended my routine with me holding one of my legs in the air. I did a bow/curtsey and stood next to Aro. He did a speech then about me and then a toast. The guests were then free to dance and all of that stuff. I just stood on the wooden chair next to Aro. A coven of seven vampires then came up to Aro and they introduced themselves. There were: Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper and lastly Edward Cullen. They were all stunningly beautiful but the one thing I noticed was their eyes. They had gold eyes instead of red. I don't care though, because all vampires are just bloodsucking freaks – apart from Heidi. Aro told the Coven leader, Carlisle I think it was about my infection. He started to come towards me and I stiffened. He told me to take of my dance shoe and I did carefully. He then started to touch my foot and I yanked it away.

"I'm not going to hurt you Isabella" He told me kindly. I nodded and he reached for my foot again. I didn't yank it back this time but his hands were freezing cold. Even though I already knew that. Carlisle inspected it while the others watched. He gave me some ointment to apply each night and I said a quiet thankyou. Aro said that I was no use here and I was already getting too much attention. He sent me up to my room and I went up there without and argument. Just before I left, I said a quiet good-bye to the Cullen's before I went upstairs. While I was laying on my bed thinking, I noticed that the vampire named Edward wouldn't stop staring at me. Weird I thought before I got ready for bed.

**2, 087 words xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Readers! I hope the last chapter was long enough to your satisfaction, because I am really trying to make them longer. Please please read and review! Ciao! Gummi-Bearz xx**

I woke up once again in the morning to Felix banging on my door. I didn't really feel like going against him so I just went straight for a shower and did all of the necessary things. I pulled on my leotard and skirt that had thankfully been washed, and gathered my hair in a bun. I looked in the mirror and my features were still the same as they were a few days ago.

I went into my room to find Jane there with my breakfast. _Joy_, I though to myself and looked at what she had made for me. It looked like French toast but who knew what she could have done to it! Beside it was a glass half full of Orange Juice. She probably put some sort of drug in it. She smirked at me as she left the room and I just rolled my eyes back at her.

I started to eat my breakfast and it didn't taste out of the ordinary but I couldn't be certain. The juice tasted normal so I just shrugged it off. I found my Pointe shoes and strapped them up before heading to the Ball Room.

When I entered the room I saw Aro, Caius, Marcus and the seven Cullen's there already. I went and stood in front of Aro, he didn't seem to notice so I coughed and that got his attention.

"Oh good! Isabella is here, Cullen's didn't you enjoy her performance last night?" Aro said joyfully. I just glared at him, but he ignored me.

"It was wonderful, I loved it" The one named Esme I think answered. I didn't respond so I just tapped my foot. Aro then came over to me and grabbed my chin.

"Isabella that is not the way to treat guests. You shall answer right now or there will be consequences" I just raised my eyebrows and turned to Esme. I answered her in a fake cheerful voice.

"Why thankyou Esme, I really LOVED to dance for the entire Vampire world" She looked at me in astonishment and just looked to her husband, Carlisle.

"Isabella" Aro warned me. "Go warm up then dance. For your punishment you will dance for an hour longer" I just flipped him off, and then went to the bar on the side of the room and started to warm up. There we mirrors on the side wall where the bar was so I could see them watching me warm up. I just didn't pay attention to them.

I finished warming up and looked back at the silent conversation I had with myself. My brain was telling me that all Vampires were horrible, vial creatures. But my conscience was telling me I could trust the Cullen's. I just agreed with my brain and realized all vampires were dead, bloodsucking creatures. I made my way to the middle of the room and folded my arms across my chest. I had developed an attitude since I've gotten older. I just stared at Aro and made no move to dance, I'm sick of being held captive and have had enough. Aro looked at me carefully.

"Is there a problem Isabella?" He asked me in a dark tone. He didn't scare me.

"Yeah there is a slight problem" I told him in a calm voice

"Well, care to share"

"You" I said. "All of you" I said a bit louder. "I am sick of being here! Why can't you just let me go! You are all sick vial creatures that just want me here for your entertainment! Well I am sorry you had to live this life but it's not my fault!" I was screaming at the end and Caius stalked towards me. I didn't even see it when he came to grab me off the ground and threw me into the wall. Aro was then beside me and slapped me across the cheek. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. He turned back to the Cullen's then and told them that I didn't normally act like this and blah blah blah. I managed to get my Pointe shoes off and then stood up carefully. With all the force I could manage I threw them at the mirror and it cracked, some pieces of glass even scattered across the floor. The Cullen's gasped. This time Marcus came up to me. He was very, very tall and looked very intimidating. I kept on stepping back as he came towards me at a human pace. I tried to then run but of course he was faster. He grabbed me and I screamed at him to let me go. He threw me this time but into the glass.

"You bastards!" I screeched at the three leaders. I didn't want to put up a fight anymore so they carried me and dropped me to the Cullen's feet.

"Apologize for your rude, obnoxious behaviour now Isabella!" He yelled in my ear. I just sat their crying and managed a small "sorry" to the Cullen's. I was then ordered to dance and prepared for lots and lots of pain.

I danced to 'Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada' and it was painful from all the movement that was in it **(Dance is on profile)**. I danced bare foot since I didn't want to get any glass in my feet that may be in my shoes. I didn't bother doing a ballet dance so I did an up tempo dance. I felt weird towards the end and I don't know why. I started to get dizzy and everything was unfocused. I stopped dancing and just stood there. Soon my breathing quickened and I collapsed, everything went black.

**I know that it is EXTREMELY short but I have been busy these holidays. Hope that you keep reading and press that little button in the centre :D**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. sorry

Okay, I haven't updated in nearly a year. There's a reason. I want to focus on school and get good grades, I am doing really good right now without updating and I want to keep it that way if doing this is what it takes. I'm sorry, I am quitting fanfiction. It's not as exciting as it used to be and honestly, it's taking over my life. It used to be the case when I would rather read at home then go out with my friends, but now it's the opposite. I will be staying on fanficion for a week or so, so if you'd like to adopt one of my stories PM me and we'll talk about it. I am sorry for this, but I would rather focus on school then spend hours on here.

- Gummi-bearz


End file.
